hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
My Harmony
'My Harmony '(マイ ハーモニー, Mai hāmonī) is Sanrio's character and of the one of the main characters in Hello yoshi franchise, debuting in 1983 the character is a pink rabbit with a ribbon bow on her head and in some places of her body, including her left paw, ears, right feet and tail. She is a very fashionable girl who likes to sing and dance. Her mother is a fashion designer and she designed the ribbon on her head (and now current as flower in her head) , which is her charm point. She dreams of becoming a fashion designer but now is to become a scientist, just like her mother. She is a very honest, good-natured girl, her real name is My Harmony. Marie's younger sister My Melody and younger brother Rhythm loves tecnologies. Her mama enjoys doing crafts and loves baking cookies with her. Her gentle, strong papa must be where she gets her kind disposition. Her treasured hood was made just for her by her very knowledgeable grandma, while her grandpa loves adventures! Marie is a ribbon rabbit, she is pink, smart and honest, and is the princess of technology Physical description My Harmony is a little rabbit girl with white fur (currenty magenta), sometimes she wears her purple hood, but she wears her flower in her head, she has black eyes, yellow nose, mouthless (but in anime and manga has mouth). She looks like My Melody and Rhytmn. Personality Harmony is a very honest, good-natured, kind and smart girl. As shown in the series, Harmony is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed in technology and her enthusiasm for sameness can be irritating. She is self-confident and a perfectionist. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. Tecna also enjoys playing sports and being active. Voice Actors *Mairon Bennet (Formerly) *Andrea Kwan (Current) *Rei Sakuma (Japanese dub) Fairy form Marie, as the Fairy of Technology, has technology-based powers. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of energy, digital cages, and walls of magic energy. Marie can also throw blasts of energy which can immobilize a person for a short time or cause them to explode. Marie can create digital holograms, many times used as illusions, and traps which can restrain her foes. Marie is able to manipulate any machine and is able to connect with different networks which she can use as maps to help locate objects. Marie is able to generate, absorb, and redirect electricity from various power sources, and has the ability to create and control electro-magnetic fields and shoot spheres of plasma energy. Marie is able to shoot rays of binary and use them as shields that protect her and others. At times, Marie is able to scan an object to gain information and speak in binary code. Marie has exhibited various problem-solving skills, as well as the ability to invent various machines. On occasion, Tecna has created geometric shapes to imprison others or as a defense.Marie have a purple-green diamond sprite like wings and purple cotton carbonic clothes marie charmix.png marie enchatix.png Marie smash.png Marie element.png Marie reib.png Marie ava.png Marie andge.png Believix Marie.png Marie harmonix.png Sirenix Marie.png Yoshix Marie.png Marie and cyan sprixie.PNG Marie (2).png fh2.png Marieu.PNG Marie duper ultra.PNG Marie drea.PNG Marie Odyssix 2.png Makeover Marie.png Ultima Harmony final.png EternalHarmony.png Marie_original_fairy_form.png History Marie is My Melody and Rhytmn's older sister, and the daughter of the Papa and Mama Onegai, she was born in Maryland, the country of the Zenith, she likes tecnology, techno melodies and maths When has 12 years old, Marie and Melody want to visit their grandmother dressed like Red riding hood costumes Marie defeats the Big bad wolf and protects Melody Trivia *My Harmony is the third eldest of the group of Hello yoshi, the second is Yoshi and the first is Rosalina *My Harmony is the eldest of two siblings, My Melody is the middle and Rhytmn is the youngest. *She sometimes uses her magenta hood, but her ears still down, she similiars of little red riding hood, she is close similiar of her sister My Melody *Mary and Harmony are closest friend friends. *My Harmony is almost never seen angry except when she's angry against the enermies and mad anyone when did a big mistakes *She uses a wand to use her tecnomagic, and also, she uses a logic mind. Marie class.png|Ribbon bonbon as Marie Marie.png Marie 2D.PNG Marie alt.png Marie WOHY.png|WOHY Marie Paper Marie.png|Paper Marie Marie RPG artwork.png|Marie HYRPG cat marie.png|Marie in Hello yoshi 3D world Marie special.png Marieski.PNG Marie warrior tech-advanced.PNG|Marie in Hello yoshi Back to the Multiverse Marie mega.png Mariefish.PNG Marie girl.PNG Marie anime.gif Marie in future land.PNG Ludwiga, Mary and Marie.png Marie VS Iggy.PNG Marie wallpaper.PNG Marie xmas.PNG Marie woman.png Fire Marie.PNG Tanooki Marie.PNG Boomerang Marie.PNG Small Marie.PNG Marie (2) lo.png Marie the fairy.PNG Cabeleira de Marie.png Marie go.png BitsizeMarie.jpg Marie model.jpg Marie with guitar.png Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Marie woman young.png Marie kart.png Super Marie.png Pagan Marie.png New Marian.PNG Marie Pajamas.png Marie beach.PNG Marie rage.png Marie - Cópia.png Marie fairy of the technology.png Technoclone Marie.PNG Marie happy.png|Marie anime Webp marie.gif|Marie jump Happy Marie.png Princess Marie.png Gymnastics Marie.png Marie the scientist.PNG|Marie download Princess Marie Onegai.png Play Marie.png 969497bcec9afde00f20c5f13bcc66f6--princess-melody-my-melody.jpg|Human Marie Marie and My Melody.gif Marie new.png Marie and Cappy.png Roller Marie.png Marie and her husband.png Robo Marie.png Marie traveller.png Marie traveller 2.png Naked Marie.png Mermaid Marie.png Squad Marie.png Marie super.png Marie ultra.png Old style Marie.png|3D Classics Marie Captured Marie.png Kitsune Marie.png Miitopia Marie.png 2D Band Marie.png|Marie the keytar shock Marie christmas.png 2D Harmony.png Marie humanoid.png|Marie from Miitopia Marie th.PNG Hello yoshi Group.PNG Hello Yoshi Cutties.png Marie's back.png 2D Marie new.png 4D Marie.png Angry Marie.png Marie ang.png Makeover Marie.png Marie original fairy form.png Marie and Monsieur's true love.PNG My Harmony Onegai.PNG Harmony, Melody and Rhytmn.png|Marie, My Melody and Rhytmn Marie and Flat.png Marie doi.png Marie traveller 2 new.png Marie traveller new.png Saddist Marie.png 2D Harmony Ballet.png|Ballet My Harmony/Marie Marie runs.png Marie lateral 2.png Marie lateral.png Marie sits.png Marie new kart.png Harmony crystal.png Marie Crystal.png Princess Harmony.png Human Marie 2.png Marie.gif Harmony and her dress.png Help me Harmony.png Marie trip.png Shy Harmony.png Ludwig and Marie with the dress.PNG Mimmy and Marie.PNG Marie and Tessie.PNG Rosalina, Tessie and Harmony Vs Kamek.PNG Rosalina, Harmony and Mary.PNG Motobiker Marie.png Mary and Harmony.PNG Mary and Harmony play football.PNG Yoshi and Harmony.PNG Paper Marie 2.png Marie hello.png Smarty Marie.png Cute Harmony.png Anger Marie.png Harmony Purple day.png Marie beach.png Reval Harmony.png Marie light crystal.png Student Harmony.png Cyst Marie.png Marie laterala.png Marie parasol.png Ballet Harmony.png Marie Harmony.png Harmony with her test.png My Harmony gif.gif Young Harmony.png Hamoneta.png Harmony new pajamas.png Harmony fire.png Harmony Fairy of the tecnology u.png|Harmony the tecnology Cheer Harmony.png Marie click.png That Harmony.png Relationship 17.png Relationship 5.png Relationship 25.png Relationship 8.png Relationship 20.png Relationship 24.png Relationship 12.png Explo Harmony.png Kimono Harmony.png Jeans Harmony.png Harmony super 2.gif Shopping Harmony.png Cheer up Harmony.png Harmony squad angry.png Daze Marie Harmony.png Harmony shy.png Marie with guitar 2.png Harmony dress up.png Look Harmony.png Run Harmony.png Bride Harmony.png Human Harmony.png Hamony old self.png harmony.png sfm_235_by_bradman267-dcrdgmb.png Enjoy taht Harmony.png Down Marie.png Harmony crying.png See smiling HarMony.png Harmony fairy transformed.png|Super Fairy of the Technology 5 th birthday Harmony.png Harmony new christmas.png Uta yumeno and Harmony.png Star Marie.png Harmony strawberry.png Harmony civilian.png Harmony keystar.png Harmony t pose.png Harmony t pose mouthless.png Cute so Hamonie.png Present Harmony.png Harmonie.png Back mony.PNG Harmony sit.PNG Smile Harmony.PNG Sad Marie.png Camping Harmony.png|DX Wild Harmony Harmony lateral.png Hang Harmony.png Video game Harmony.png Harmony angry.png Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Smart characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Hello yoshi Category:Female characters Category:Miitopia Category:Adults